


FIGHTERS, READY!

by LoserLife592



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Internet-war flashbacks will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben and Mal first fight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIGHTERS, READY!

Jane’s eyes nervously flitted around the room from Mal, who was angrily scrapping at the cover of her leather-bond sketch book with a pair of scissors (no one knew where she got them from and everyone was too afraid to take them away from her), to Ben who was passive-aggressively flipping through the pages of a heavy book, to Carlos, Evie, Jay and Doug who were staring expectantly at the aforementioned two while eating popcorn, and then back again.

“Guys, please,” she begged, “this is ridiculous and everyone is too terrified to be around you two.”

“We’re not.” Jay piqued up around a mouthful of popcorn.

“It’s actually pretty interesting watching the kingdom’s power couple squabble like this.” Evie added as she nibbled at the kernels.

Doug nodded and jerked his head at the camera in his hands. “I’m documenting this to play at their wedding, or show to their kids.”

Carlos just nodded as he nuzzled his nose into the fur behind Dude’s ear, eyes never leaving the two.

Jane let out a noise that was part frustration, part terror. “But they’ve been fighting like this for days!”

Evie shrugged. “It’s actually pretty healthy for couples to have at least one fight in their relationship’s duration. Signifies that they’re moving past the unrealistic expectations and meaningless infatuation phase.”

“Plus it’s funny.” Carlos said. The rest of the audience nodded as Jane made her terror-frustration noise again.

“Can you at least help me a little here? If we can convince one of them to admit that they’re wrong then—“

Jane was cut off as Mal abruptly drove her scissors, point first, into the desk she sat at with a guttural cry. She turned to glare at Jane spitefully and the audience leaned in with anticipation.

“I am not wrong.” She hissed. “He’s just being foolish and—“

“Oh I’m being foolish, am I?” Ben suddenly slammed his book shut and let it drop to the end table with a loud noise as he stood.

“Yes, you are.” Mal stood as well, her glare turned on him, which was good for Jane who felt like her heart was about to explode. “You just can’t admit that I’m actually right about this and—“

“YOU’RE NOT RIGHT ABOUT THIS!” Ben thundered, Jane’s cup of tea rattling slightly from the vibrations. “IT’S BLACK AND BLUE!”

“And I’m telling you that it’s GOLD AND WHITE!”

“When do you think this will end?” Carlos asked absentmindedly as he watched and sucked on an M&M.

“Hopefully never.” Jay said as he shoveled popcorn in his mouth.

“Who knew a dress could do this much damage?” Doug mumbled as he zoomed in on the impressive colour that Mal was turning.

Jane just sighed tiredly and sunk into her chair. She gave up.


End file.
